


Flea Market

by misakoko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Prompt Fill, honoka is a dumbass and i love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakoko/pseuds/misakoko
Summary: so basically honoka doesn't know what a flea market is





	Flea Market

**Author's Note:**

> i love honoumi too much and i haven't written anything for them in AGES so expect more of these little prompt fills for these gals <3
> 
> ps this probably has a few spelling/grammar errors i wrote it in like 10 minutes :p
> 
> Original Prompt: https://oneshotprompts.tumblr.com/post/185318201779/drabble-challenge (number 63)

“So, what are we doing today, Umi-chan?” Honoka asked excitedly as she watched Umi make breakfast.

“Well, there’s a flea market downtown that I’d like to check out, if that sounds fun to you.” 

“Fun? Are you kidding me?” Honoka jumped out of her chair, running up to her girlfriend and placing a kiss on her cheek. “That sounds like a blast! I can’t wait to see all the different types they have!” Umi smiled at first due to Honoka’s excitement, but she quickly grew confused.

“Different types of what?”

“Different types of fleas! There’s 2500 different species, you know?” 

Umi put down her spoon she was using to cook, and looked at her girlfriend. 

“You know flea markets don’t carry flea markets, right? Please tell me you know that, Honoka.” Umi asked, genuinely concerned

Honoka made a surprised face, then quickly turned red and practically sunk into the ground.

“Umi-chan...how could I be this dumb…” she mutttered, her face growing even redder. Umi crouched down to lift her off the ground, giggling.

“I don’t really know, Honoka,” she sighed, smiling at her embarrassed girlfriend. “but I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

Honoka giggled, and held Umi’s cheeks in her hands. “Awe, Umi-chan! How sweet.” now it was Umi’s turn to blush, but they were both laughing now. 

“How about we go find out what they actually sell at the flea market, okay?” Umi asked, pulling her girlfriend off the ground.

“I’m so excited to find out!” Honoka exclaimed. Umi had never met someone so excited about a flea market, but she found Honoka’s unnecessary excitement to be adorable, so she didn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! comments & kudos are appreciated


End file.
